<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Guide: Myna: Observation Deck (Spaceport View) by moody_trans_detective</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257833">The Guide: Myna: Observation Deck (Spaceport View)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective'>moody_trans_detective</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rogueass Galaxy [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue Galaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, M/M, beasts fucking beasts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deego and Gale plan a birthday party and get distracted by flabbergazers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deego Aegis/Gale Dorban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rogueass Galaxy [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Guide: Myna: Observation Deck (Spaceport View)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If he’d led them the other way, they would have gone to the observation deck overlooking the spaceport. Deego hadn’t been there in what felt like years, was almost curious what it was like now. He hadn’t been around Myna like this in a long time, either. The young, horny pirates were getting him off his ass. Wouldn’t be forever, but he’d take it for now. It seemed to please Angela, and he missed doing that.</p><p>Pleasing Angela. Pleasing Gale. Together, they had been wonderful. They’d been greater than their parts.</p><p>That’s why it hurt to know the deck was still there, with its view of the spaceport. Deego remembered going there with Gale once. They’d been planning a birthday celebration for Angela, needed someplace secret to talk. The gloomy, darkened sky above them reflected their need for secrecy. They’d spoken freely.</p><p>Angela had never been one for flowers. For chocolates any more than the next person. No, she was special, not easily predicted. He and Gale had grown frustrated talking through how they might celebrate.</p><p>“A dinner, definitely,” Deego had said.</p><p>“But what will we eat?” Gale had run a hand through his strikingly purple hair. “She likes red velvet cake. Raspberries. Alistian shellfish.”</p><p>“We’ll get her those.” Deego had believed they could. “I have a little set aside. We’ll make her an unforgettable meal. We’ll get her drunk. Hold her down and fuck her.”</p><p>“Hmm. She did like that one night we tied her up and took turns.”</p><p>“We can do that again. Blindfold her.”</p><p>“Gag her too.” Gale had put a hand to his chin. “We plan it right, switch every so often, we can keep her going steady all night.”</p><p>Deego had liked the plan. Had wanted to discuss it further, but Gale had been looking at the water past the observation deck. Deego had followed his gaze to find it churning, frothing. Two creatures had risen up, water trailing down their round bodies.</p><p>“Flabbergazers,” Deego had said.</p><p>“It’s their rutting season.” Gale had sat to watch. “But those are both males.”</p><p>They very obviously had been. Each had had a very large, very impressive cock arcing up from between their legs, balls swinging. They’d locked eye with each other, mouths gaping. Deego and Gale had watched them circle, an incomprehensible dance, until one submitted.</p><p>“That’s the younger one,” Gale had said.</p><p>The older flabbergazer had mounted; the younger had thrashed in the water at the abrupt penetration, had roared. Anyone who hadn’t known what they were doing might have thought they were fighting. It had been over in about a minute; flabbergazers penetrated and let loose their load almost immediately thereafter. But the two had remained in the water, circling each other.</p><p>“What are they doing?” Deego had asked. He hadn’t seen this before—but he’d known Gale had.</p><p>“He’ll mount again. When a flabbergazer finds a mate to dump seed into, he’ll do it four or five times before losing interest.” Gale had patted the deck next to him. “Sit, Deego.”</p><p>Deego had sat. The flabbergazer had mounted again, the younger one roaring again.</p><p>“That has to be a poor fit.” Gale had sounded aroused. That had made Deego aroused. “The vaginal canal on a flabbergazer is fairly large, ergo massive dicks. To shove one of those anally…”</p><p>“You seem to know a lot about them.”</p><p>“Heh. I did a school report on them as a teen. Left this sort of shit out, though.” Gale had paused, had leaned closer. “Want to try out a little rutting of our own?”</p><p>“Angela…” Deego had begun.</p><p>“You see to her later.” Gale had rubbed Deego’s neck where he liked it. “Let me put a few loads in you. Deego. Let me fuck you like a flabbergazer.” He’d grinned. “I’m the older.”</p><p>“By two months,” Deego had said. But he’d wanted to. With the sound of the flabbergazers thrashing as they fucked in his ears, he rolled over onto all fours, pulled his pants down. Gale had pulled his own cock out, had stroked and stroked until he was nearly there, then had spat on Deego’s hole.</p><p>When he’d forced himself in, Deego had howled. True to the beasts he’d been mimicking, Gale had come almost immediately, pulled out. They’d flopped onto the deck and watched the flabbergazers fuck again, then Gale had started stroking himself once more.</p><p>Once more Deego had rolled over and presented, had submitted, has stiffened as Gale had forcefully breached him. He’d snarled, he’d gnashed teeth, he’d taken it. There’d been something so wonderfully freeing about being so primal, about Gale treating him like an animal mate.</p><p>Deego had taken Gale’s cock four times total, not as many as the flabbergazer, but more than a typical night. They’d collapsed to the deck afterward to watch the flabbergazers descend back into the water</p><p>“What were we doing?” Gale had asked.</p><p>“Angela’s birthday.”</p><p>“Yes,” he’d said, “Yes.”</p><p>But all that was in the past now. Deego feared he’d never be close to Gale again, and he didn’t think he could bear it. He had to not think about it, had to focus on something else. That was what the drinking helped with, but for now he’d let these young pirates distract him, if they could.</p><p>He led them toward the south station.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>